


help me, faith

by INMH



Series: hc_bingo fanfiction fills 2019 [18]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Strong Language, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Faith’s control slips at a bad time.





	help me, faith

Burke was calm.  
  
So very, very calm.  
  
Faith giggled. She seemed to appear out of nowhere, as was her tendency. “Are you happy, Marshal?”  
  
“Yes,” Burke responded, the words coming out with so little effort. Never in his life had speaking been so easy, never in his life had he been so able to hold a conversation with so little thinking involved. He opened his mouth and the right words came forth like someone else was speaking for him.  
  
“Good!” Faith trilled, fingers slipping under the edge of his shirt.  
  
Burke didn’t push her away. He let her unhook his bulletproof vest and slip off his shirt, let her unzip his jeans and push them down. When Faith climbed onto his lap and kissed him, he let her and responded in turn.  
  
It had been a long time since he’d been with a woman: Before coming to Hope County, before Faith and the Bliss, work had consumed his every thought and been his top priority. All that effort and time was spent obeying his orders, doing what was expected of him to the exclusion of all else- and now he was free, here in the Bliss with Faith and Eden’s Gate.  
  
It was better now.  
_  
Burke _was better now.  
  
Faith was a warm and heavy weight on his lap, and he processed the physical, the sexual stimulation she was giving him with only a mild psychological reaction. He felt pleasure, certainly, but it was almost as though there were a layer (or several) of separation between himself and the actual act. His body responded accordingly, but there was none of the psychological energy that he’d had during previous sexual encounters. He couldn’t quite bring himself to focus on what was happening the way he could before.  
_  
Why am I not connecting, here?_ Burke thought, a tendril of awareness creeping in as Faith pressed her breasts against his chest.  
  
His body was into it, but his _mind_ wasn’t.  
  
Why was that?  
  
Why were his hands and mouth reacting accordingly, but without his mind’s consent or concentration?  
  
Why was he not more mentally _involved_ in this, when he had a young woman attending to him sexually?  
  
Why…  
  
Wait-  
  
What?  
_  
What?_  
  
Suddenly, Burke was clear-headed: Why the fuck was he having sex with someone? Why the fuck was he having sex with _Faith Seed_?  
  
“What the _fuck?_”  
  
In the span of a few seconds, he realized what she had done to him- and Faith, at the same moment, realized that she had lost her grip on Burke’s mind. Before she could do something about it, he’d shoved her off his lap and started moving away. The Bliss made his body heavy and unmanageable, even if his mind was currently clear.  
_  
What happened to me?_ Burke thought, panicked, as he stumbled for the door. _What did she do? What did **I** do?_ The memories were flooding in, things that had happened that he absolutely remembered but now saw with new eyes. _Why did I let her do that to me? What the fuck is in this **Bliss** shit?!_  
  
He had his hand on the door when his mind clouded again.  
__  
What?  
  
What was he doing?  
  
Hadn’t he just been with Faith?  
  
The clarity slipped away like raindrops on a window, and all at once Burke could not recall how he’d gone from Faith sitting on his lap to suddenly being at the door. This should have distressed him, but the Bliss had a way of taking a person’s worries whether they were warranted or not. Slowly, Burke made his way back to Faith; if he was still clear, he would have noticed the storminess in her eyes.  
  
“Are you happy, Marshal?” She asked, with an edge to her voice that also went unnoticed by him.  
  
“Yes,” Burke said. “Yes, Faith, I’m happy.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Burke was calm.  
  
So very, very calm.  
  
-End


End file.
